


Childhood Sweetheart

by KillerKissed



Category: EXO, Original Work, Terato - Fandom, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Cum Inflation, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, NSFW, Sexual Content, Terato, bulging, male monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Childhood Sweetheart

“Marry me!” The centaur boy from your third-grade class shoved a dozen roses at you.

A few fellow students all stared at Olive. You could see his hind legs just shaking as he kept his head down, staring at the ground. The boy was way bigger than all the other kids for obvious reasons. The all black centaur with a white splotch on his hind end (not that you stared!) was a crush of yours. He was cute with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was dark like the chestnut floors in your house. You took the flowers gingerly from the shaking boy and hugged them gently to your chest.

“My dad says I can’t marry until I’m 45. “ You whispered.

He looked up and straightened his uniform. “I can wait. “ Olive’s tail swished back and forth.

You looked from the roses to your friend (boyfriend? Future husband?) and back to the roses. “I’ll be practically dead by then.”

“That’s okay! Mom says I’ll be around forever. “ His hooves hit the ground with a happy trot. “Can I walk you to class?”

“Sure!”

This was the beginning of your relationship with Olive. You’d know him since your daycare days but puppy love didn’t sprout until about second grade. The proposal happened in third but real dating started up around the fifth grade but that was only when your parents had to sit you down. You had your first birds and the bees talk right then and there. You remember you cried.

The real deal of life and dating didn’t start until freshman year in high school. Then actual discussions on marriage roughly around the end of junior year.

You were a freshman once again. College life was starting as you put the pots and pans up in your apartment. You were getting nervous butterflies. Olive was moving in with you since you were both attending the same college. It was only practical since you two had been together for so long and the rent would be cut in half on both sides. Both of your parents had several discussions with both of you. Your father had been drilling Olive for years now but now it was getting borderline aggressive. Your mother had been tentatively hinting at reminding you about your birth control appointment. His father was not so sneakily making sure he had condoms and his mother was telling you to text her if you had any “questions.”

Olive’s big butt filled the doorway as him and his brother shuffled furniture into your new home. There was so much bickering between the two which is no wonder they are so much like night and day. Rolo was younger by 4 years. Olive liked to joke that he was just a show pony since he spent so much time grooming himself. Sometimes you wished Olive would do the same.

His curls had gotten so long that you two had gotten into a routine of doing leave-in treatments and braiding. It came down past his chest now when it was carefully styled. He’d grown out a small beard that you regularly sent him to the barbers for. It wasn’t fun when it scratched you as you kissed. It’s called a beard oil for a reason.

Olive shooed his brother away after a few hours of setting up the apartment. All the furniture was in place. It all came from stores that catered to the larger species. You wanted to make sure Olive was comfortable no matter the cost. The apartment complex was even meant to sustain larger creatures. You were happy for this as Olive headed to the shower. You knew you wouldn’t have to worry about hot water or getting him unstuck from anywhere.

You snuck into the bathroom while he was rinsing away the day and flicked on the radio in the corner. Smooth jazz filled the airways and Olive looked up with a curious flick of his tail. He broke out in a toothy grin. “Well, hello there!”

“Hey there yourself. “ You laughed. “Handsome boy like you come here often?”

His chuckle was soft compared to the roar of the water. “Sure am. It’s awfully lonely here. I may need some company. “

“Hmmmmmm, I might be able to help out with that. “ You started tossing your clothes in the hamper, giving your centaur an eyeful. You could hear him clear his throat and shuffle around in the large shower to make room for you. There was a seat built into the wall for special occasions. You bounced in and snuggled close to scrub his back. “I think today went well. “

He agreed and handed you some soap. “I’m happy to have almost everything packed away. “

Your hands wandered to his hindquarters and started scrubbing. “How’d you get so dirty? Do you not watch where your butt goes?”

He hits you with his tail. “I do too! I’m just a big man. My muscles get in the way!”

You giggled and leaned down to rub his underbelly. “Oh, I’m sure. “

Olive dunked his head under the water and started to rub the shampoo in. “Don’t be naughty. “

You ran your fingers down and reached for his length which was already swollen. You licked your lips and hummed in appreciation. Olive started to shuffle his feet as he pretended to not pay attention to you. You sat in the floor of the shower and moved beneath him to wrap your mouth around his length. It twitched in anticipation before you started to work the very tip in your mouth. The taste of his desire started to drip on to your tongue. You started to gently massage his length as you bobbed your head back and forth. Your mouth ached as he already stretched your jaw but it was worth it for the end goal. He started to move to get more length in your mouth. Heat filled your lower region as his cock pushed forward and invaded your throat. Tears came to your eyes which it was nothing new. You started to furiously bob your head and moved your hand down to between your lips to rub your clit. You heard his hands slap against the front of the shower wall before he huffed.

“Get in position. “ Olive commanded. You loved that tone of his voice so you crawled around and put your hands flat on the seat in the shower to present yourself to Olive like a gift. He moved around in the shower and put his front hooves on the seat as well before positioning himself behind you. You moved back against his perfectly positioned cock to press against your heated cunt. He gently moved himself to enter your hole. A sigh escaped your lips as you started to fuck yourself on his cock. You set a relentless pace as you happily pleasured him with squeezing around his thick prick.

“Fuck me!” You whimpered and tried to go back harder, feeling his balls slap against you.

Olive let out a breathy sigh and started to piston himself into you. He let out a shaky groan and shook his head. “ I am not going to last very long. “

You shook your head and held on. “I don’t care. Fill me up!” You glanced down to watch your stomach pooch out every time he filled you completely up.

Olive stretched you fully and continued to hammer your sweet spot and slamming into your womb. You were seeing stars. Your legs couldn’t keep you up for very much longer. He continued to go at his ruthless pace before it started to waiver and get sloppy. The wet sounds from both your bodies meeting were sounding so much louder with it bouncing off the walls. He groaned loudly and called for you as he erupted inside of you. Cum began to gush inside your body. It wasn’t going to stop and it sent your cunt into a frenzy. You came on him and collapsed, still getting filled. Your stomach started to bulge out from everything your body was taking. Olive was panting heavily above you and waiting for all of it to gush out. You giggled softly and rested your head against the wall.

“A good way to enjoy the first night?” Olive asked with a joking tone with trying to still catch his breath. You were too out of breath to say anything. He removed himself from your full hole before pulling you up off the ground. He nuzzled your face and kept you scooped up in his arms. “I can’t wait to marry you. “


End file.
